Just a little crush
by SlytherinDream98
Summary: What do you do when you realize the person you fancy is the person you've hated your whole life?Let Hermione tell you her story.Based on me, who does exactly what Hermione does, only, she has found true love while i am left to ponder.


It all started with a glance. How she looked past hatred and disgust and noticed little things about him: how his hair fell dangling in front of his eyes, how his face scrunched up like a baby's face when he was stuck on a problem or annoyed, or maybe how he gave a quirky little smile when someone (who wasn't a Slytherin) said something funny, but managed to hide it with a scowl immediately.

She watched him, even when he wasn't aware of it. She saw him smile, saw him laugh at one of his friends jokes. She saw him show off his muscles to the other girls, who swooned over them as he smirked at them and basked in their fawning. Saw him sit up straighter in respect when Professor Snape entered a room, and lay back lazily in his chair when Professor Binns or Professor Sprout droned on and on. He would catch her glancing, and assume she was plotting something, and give her an evil leer, and she, being smartest witch of her age, saw very clearly the hatred burning in his eyes.

Before she knew it, Hermione Granger was in love with Draco Malfoy.

She wasn't sure how it had happened. One day, she hated everything about him, from his gelled platinum hair to his perfectly polished designer shoes; the next day, she just saw another him. She felt funny at first, like she had a terrible stomach ache, but oddly enough, it felt good. She felt her face grow warm, felt herself smile unconsciously ,felt herself itch to push back his hair when the wind blew in the room and tussled his hair a little.

Soon, she began to get closer to him without denying these feelings of hers. She treasured the classes she had with him, shoving her books and parchment into her bag and leaving right behind him out of the door. She got as close to him as she dared to when they passed each other in the hall, often getting shoved or sneered at by his group, but why should it matter? She got closer to him. Sure, she was angry, and would secretly put a spell on one of his goons, laugh when they yelped and run off with her two best friends to their classes, never forgetting the cute shocked look Malfoy had on his face.

Every morning, she wakes up and fantasizes about him; every day, she stares at him and smiles; every night, she pictures him in her mind and dreams of them together.

He doesn't act as mean as he used to. It seemed like just yesterday they were yelling in each other's throats, but now his mocks turns to harmless teasing. They stop and bicker in the halls, ignoring everyone around them, always leaving with a smile on their faces. She scoffs at his work in class and he imitates her laugh in a high pitch tone; she slaps his arm playfully and he yelps in a girlish way.

She wonders who he fancies, if he feels the same way. Her father had always made sure she understood boys, because they would do many stupid things at their age. She notices the similarities between her father's description and how Malfoy acts, and she hopes he feels something for her.

Soon, she sees him smile at her- a real smile, which he doesn't hide. His friends don't seem to mind, looking knowingly at their leader. Harry and Ron look bewildered and furious, getting ready to fight the Slytherin, but said boy stalks off and keeps going despite the horrible names and taunts from Hermione's friends.

They share weird looks at lunch, when they see Malfoy laugh, turn and smile at Hermione. She gives a small grin back, awkwardly, and flushes bright red. She looks down at her food she is picking at, happens to glance up at another smile of Draco's. Yes, she had started calling him that a long time ago.

"Hermione?" He approached her by the lake one day, "I was wondering if you'd like to join me in Hogsmeade tomorrow?" And she of course jumps up and squeals "Yes!" , jumping into his arms and locking him in a big bear hug.

They go hand in hand, not minding the shocked looks on students around them, waving to both their friends, who knew all about their little crushes. They sit and share a butterbeer, laugh at each other's jokes, hold hands and share a smile.

He tells her that day that he likes her. And that is good enough for Hermione. The day is young, and so were they. The future could wait- they only cared about the present. They share their first kiss, a sweet one where both move their lips in harmony, savoring each other's taste. They part, but he swoops in again, asking for entrance when his tongue licks hers, and she gasps, filled with pleasure. Their tongues battle, but of course he wins. He leaves her breathless, showering her neck with fluttering kisses, and she feels the butterflies in his tummy go wild.

That night, she dreams about him again, knowing he is hers, and that she is his. She doesn't have to fantasize about his hugs, his kisses, because she can have all of them now. She likes him too. And one day, she hopes that it will blossom into love.


End file.
